Devil May Cry 5: The Legacy of Vergil
by Wolfster14
Summary: Nora is a tomboyish teenage girl with white hair and living in Fortuna City and going to high school,seems normal,oh, she's a demon-slaying Holy Knight!Finding a purpose is hard but with her gun and her sword and her demonic power anything is possible!
1. Mission 1:The Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or their characters(except for my own OCS)**

**This story is basiaclly about my OC Nora and yes she is related to Sparda through Nero who is her father(spoiler) and it's basiaclly about her adventure to beat the bad guy(find out who it is later),about finding her purpose, and of course falling in love(It's not solely based on romance though). Please review because i would like some criticism and any ideas you guys have would be very helpful to me. i do not have a certain schedule when i will post new chapters or not but if any of you notice a pattern then you'll know when i'll post. I will hopefully be able to write other fanfictions of my other fave animes in time but i'll use this a sort of a starter. And thanx for reading.**

**Chapter 1: Dream of The World Between Two Worlds **

_"If someone asked you,why do you live,...what would you say? Some probaly don't know which way they'll go until their moment of death,as their life,like a hazy dream passes them by. And then they wonder if they could've changed their life,wondering if their life could've been better or worse. Then they can't accept their death knowing they could've been worth something more. Do not regret life for that only makes the Cursed Ones stronger for they feed off of that pain. Then the Demon King shall rise again ...and the Savior, Our Savior, will once again spread His white wings..." -Quotes of Saint Lys_

I was floating in a black oblivion...or was I sinking. All I know was that I was in complete nothingness. I was the only thing that existed or rather I didn't exist and this was where non-existants go. My head felt muddled but for some reason I didn't mind and I let myself sink further but then **that** **voice** came to me.

'Nora.'

'Yes.' I answered to this voice.

'Why do you exist.' it asked.

'I don't exist.' I replied confused.

'You do exist. Open your eyes and see.'

I realized that my eyes weren't open...strange I didn't notice. I opened my eyes to see myself floating in an open sky, a vast, blue, sky with swirling clouds. A light breeze blew through me. Where am I?

'You do exist.' the voice returned except it seemed much closer and more alive.

I turned around to see man with white hair and pale skin to match. Funny I looked the same way except the fact he had a blue overcoat lined with yellow gold and he wore a samurai sword with a light blue hilt which his hand rested on. His face was so calm and his eyes very cold.

'Who are you?' He looked at me as I finished the question.

'The question is who are **you?**' He crossed his arms.

I was about to say my name but I stopped. The question had another hidden behind it.

'If you can't answer that then why do you exist? What's you're purpose?' He turned his attention to the endless sky.

'I don't know.' I answered truthfully.'but I want to know.'

'Then find out.' He replied.

I stared at him. I can't believe this. I was talking to some guy about existance but more to the focus where was I.

'This place...'I said.'Is it Heaven?'

'Or Hell.' he stated simply.

'Hell doesn't look like this.'I protested.

'How would you know? Have you been there?' He asked.

I looked down. No, I had never been there but I assumed this wasn't Hell.

'Why am I here?' I asked him.'Why are you here?'

'If you want answers look for them but I know for sure you won't find them here.' he replied.

'What's your name?' I asked him.

His cold eyes burned into mine. He didn't seem angry but he seemed pained in a way. He turned away. Another light breeze blew. His white hair and blue coat moved with the wind. He closed his eyes and sighed slowly.

'Vergil.'

'What's wrong?' I asked.

'I...just regretting.'

'Regretting what?' I asked curiously.

'Do you have an unsatiable need to ask questions.' he sighed.

'Well...'I crossed my arms.'I guess you could call it that.'

He chuckled a little.'Hmm. I guess you are like her in a way.'

'Like who?' I asked.

'There you go again.' he said.

I rolled my eyes. Before I knew it, he was much closer to me. We stared at each other for a minute. Then he softly placed a hand on my head. It felt nice.

'You'll find all your answers but you need to find them with your heart not your eyes.'He said.'I must leave you now so you can return.'

He removed his hand and slowly walked away.

'Wait!' He stopped. 'Will we meet again?'

'I suppose.' He replied without turning back.

'Do you...promise?' I felt stupid to ask that question.

He said nothing and I strangely was desperate for his answer. He turned his head slightly towards me.

'I promise.'

I smiled.'I'll hold that to you.'

'Hm.' He turned away but I think I saw him smile.

He started to walk away again but then a blinding light started towards him and enveloped him.

It enveloped everything...even the vast sky.

**Thanx for reading anyone who reads this. This is the first chappie of the Devil May Cry 5: The Legacy Of Vergil. i really would appreciate reviews. May the burrito be with you and the stars assault and nom you! Chao!=w=**


	2. Mission 2:Nora

**`Disclaimer: I do not own DevilMayCry or any of it's characters(Except for my own OCS)**

**Hey guys this is the second chapter of DevilMayCry5: Legacy of Vergil! This chapter is where I formally introduce the main character, Nora(OC) and I'll pretty much explain her life through her eyes . Not really much to say right now even though I talk alot so enjoy.**

I woke up with a start panting. The light from my bedroom window started to blind me. I pushed the covers off and sat up. I ran a hand through my short, silver locks. I had that dream again, the dream I had when I was six years old. The only reason I remeber it because it was the only dream I ever really had. I sighed.

"Vergil." I whispered to noone.

"NORA! Get ready for school!" I jumped at the sound of my mom's voice.

"OK!" I yelled back.

After I finished washing up, I put on my fancy school uniform. Red shorts, white polo shirt, black double button up jacket, red tie with white cross, and my black converse. I checked off everything on my mental list. I grapped my black and red checkered Jansport backpack and my black pilot goggles which I strapped onto my forehead.

I was about to leave but I almost forgot one last thing. I walked over to the windowsill and spotted something shine from the sunlight. I picked up my silver rosary. I felt the cool metal press against my skin. I gazed at the only gift I got from my dad who left when I was two. A feeling of resentment washed over me. I sighed and put on the rosary then opened my window.

"Good Morning, Fortuna City." I looked at my clock.

8:30.

I left my room and bounded down the stairs to find my mom in the kitchen washing dishes. She turned to face me when she heard me come in.

"Good Morning, Nora." her voice was very soft, angellike, the smile she gave me was small but reassuring smile, her straight auburn hair was pulled up into a ponytail with some locks pulled out.

"Hey, mom." I replied."What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon,oh,the toast is going to burn!" she just realized and hurried over to the toaster. My mom kinda' spazzes out sometimes and basiaclly worries about everyone except herself. There was a knock at our door as soon as I started eating.

"Come in! It's open!" my mom yelled. I heard the door open and the familiar sound of heavy boots came into the kitchen. I turned around in my chair to see Carter Horde, Captain/Leader of the Holy Knights a.k.a. my pain in the ass(**A.N. Since Credo died I had to put in a replacement...you know to get things along.)**.

"Good Morning, Kyrie." he nodded to my mom. She smiled in return.

"Good Morning, Nora." he turned to me. I looked him up and down to his short, brown hair, his white uniform,to his shiny, polished black boots.

"Yo."

"Are you ready for your promotion to the Holy Knights."he asked.

"Sure."

"It's a great honor you know,becoming a Holy Knight at this age."

"So I've heard."I munched on a piece of bacon.

"Are you on duty?"my mom asked.

"No, but I will be later." he replied turning back to her.

"Shouldn't you be out using your space time."she smiled.

"No, I don't do that." he smiled back.

"Oh that's mostly because he doesn't have a social life."I grinned at him.

Carter turned toward me again and glared at me. "I would think you would be a little more polite to me considering I'm the one who is going to make you a Holy Knight after all." I raised an eyebrow at him.

Carter sighed."With your own gun and sword."

I grinned."Do I get a license to kill?"

"**Demons**."Carter put in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Mom, I'm finished." I held up my empty plate.

"Just put it in the sink."she replied.

I stood up and put the plate in the sink and went to the go get my skateboard.

"Oh, Nora can you hand me the mail on the table before you go get your skateboard."my mom asked before I reached the door. I picked up the mail from the table and handed it to her. I turned around to the door and went to the living room and got my board. I started to head to the front door but I heard Carter's voice...

"It's another letter from **him** isn't."Cater's voice was strained.

There was no reply.

"Kyrie, just give up on him already. He left you and his only daughter and yet you still can't see that he-"

"I have always had my faith in him, Carter, he is going to come back. I know it."mbuty mom's voice had a spark of anger but it was overwhelmed by a sound of hopelessness.

"Kyrie...just think of what's best for Nora...what's best for you."he replied softly.

I had heard enough. I twisted the doorknob and eased out then slammed the door behind me. I skipped down the steps and walked to the sidewalk. I layed down my skate board and pushed mmyself into the speed in the direction of Fortuna High.

Why were my mom getting letters from my dad when I thought we had zero contact with him? So he knows where we are but he just doesn't stop by and visit us say 'hello' at least. I'm starting to think he is a complete waste of life and I hate the fact he is **related** to me. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts.

"NORA! YOU A-HOLE!"I heard someone call me from behind.

I turned around to see my friend,Leah, pedal after me furiously on her bike.

"Hey, Leah."I said.

"Don't 'hey, leah me'!"she shouted at me when she caught up.

"What's wron-OH! I was supposed to meet you at your house, right?"I smiled an apology at her.

"Damn right you were!"she huffed.

"I'm sorry. Hey, let's get ice cream after school, my treat."I said to her.

"As long as I get a double scoop of rocky road with rainbow sprinkles in a cone, I'm good." she smiled at me.

I laughed."Race you to school. Loser is a rotten egg."I challenged.

We both sped up and laughed as we raced to school.

**Well that's the second chapter for you hope you liked it. The next chapter will pretty much be a continuation from this chapter. also the chapter after that will be about what Nero and everybody's fave. guy, Dante and everybody else are doing. So I hope you guys are looking forward to that. So now i wrap this up and get top writing the third. Wolfster over and out and I like pizza!**


	3. Mission 3: The Bet is On!

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to upload this chappie! I can be sooo lazy but anyway this is the third chapter. Dante, Nero, and the others will show up in the next chappie I guarantee it but for now bear with me. I really hope you guys find my story interesting and I also wanted to say once I'm finished with this fanfic I will be doing a Soul Eater fanfic. Just to add that in i'm not sure when i will post it but just know I will. Kay so with that ENJOY!**

"YES! I win! You're a rotten egg!" I laughed when I reached the front gate with students already entering.

"That's soooo not fair, Nora, you had training, Holy Knight training, I doubt they forgot to add speeding exercises."Leah huffed as she finally reached me.

"Well..."I sweatdropped.

"Great. remind me not to ever race you...again."she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Whatever." I stuck my tongue at her. I turned to the front building of Fortuna High. It looked the same as it always did. A huge church that was solid white, with gothic designs kinda like the Notre Dame. A golden cross sat on the top with the sun's rays reflecting off it. I looked at the blue,cloudless, sky and watched a hawk soar above everyone...and everything.

"Hurry he's going to be here any minute!" a girl squealed to her friends as they headed to the student parking lot...actually alot of people started to head toward the parking lot.

"Oh great..."I muttered."**He's** here."

"Looks like it."Leah said."What, you're not excited."She added slyly.

"I wish you would say that again."I glared at her.

"Well, let's go join the party!"she grabbed my hand and towed me toward the parking lot.

When we got to the crowd, I heard the faint rumble of a motorcycle get closer and closer. When Leah finally pulled me through hellish crowd, I felt as if I had been squeezed by two elephants.

"You could of suffocated me! What is with you!"I vented on the crowd of students.

Leah sweatdropped as she watched me glare down the crowd. The rumble of the motorcycle was real close now. I turned around to see someone pull up toward the crowd on a black motorcycle.

I scowled."Well don't you know how to stir everybody up,Rave." I said to the guy on the motorcycle. He pulled off his helmet and I swear it was in slow motion. I could hear the loud squealing and screams of joy from behind me,and the growling...oh wait, that's me.

He had black,shoulder-length, spiky hair, pale white skin, coalblack eyes, and he has I guess a muscular, lanky build(but it's not like I've seen him without his shirt or something) . He gently shook his hair and ran his through it. More squealing.

"Hey Nora."he said calmly."I just came from your house."

"WHAT! Why in the hecks were you there!"I fumed at him.

"Awww. I can't do that. I thought we were best friends."he pouted playfully as usual.

"Actually smart one, Leah is my best friend, you are my childhood friend."I huffed.

"So you put me on a higher status than Leah...sweet."he grinned.

"Not what I meant, retarto!" I retorted.

"Anyways, I stopped by your house to give you a ride but Kyrie said you already left."he sighed disappointedly.

"I wouldn't ride with you even if I was being chased by a horde of devils."I glared at him.

"That's 'cause you'd have already kicked their ass."He said smiling back.

"Why did you want to give me a ride?"I asked glowering at him.

"Is it a crime to give someone a ride?"Rave raised an eyebrow.

"No,just wondering."I replied.

He crossed his arms and leaned forward on the cycle's handlebars. His raven-black bangs fell over his eyes which were giving me a half-lidded look. "I have my reasons."

"What are they pray tell?"I asked sarcastically.

"If I told you...you're going to consider getting a restraining order."he smiled slyly.

I felt my face heat up immediately.

"You're blushing."

"Shut the hell up! I am not!"I yelled embarrased.

"Uh...guys...peeps are watching your guys little love fest."Leah whispered to Rave and I.

"We are not having a love fest!"I fumed.

A bell's ring echoed over the courtyard and students started to head to their first period class.

"C'mon, we got history first."Leah tugged on my arm.

"Uh...okay."I started to folow her but Rave stopped me.

"I'll give you a ride home afterschool."he grinned.

"Sorry but I gotta treat Leah to ice cream."I stuck my tongue at him.

He frowned."Ok...so I'll go with you guys."

"You never give up,do you."I sighed at his persistencey**(A.N. Is that even a word?).**

"Nope, not really."

"Noraaaa! C'mon we are going to be late!"Leah whined at me.

"Kay! Later!"I waved to Rave but he already left.

I sighed and ran after Leah for first class.

_AFTERSCHOOL_

"See ya later, Nora."A couple people said to me as they left the classroom.

One guy named Chris asked me,"Hey you're getting promoted the the Holy Knights tonight right?"

"Yup."I nodded.

"I'm so gonna be there! You and Rave are like LUCKY!"he nodded their heads and told me stuff like they were gonna come and congrats.

"Well, being a Holy Knight isn't easy you gotta handle demons."I told them.

"That's what you say but it was a walk in the park for Legend of the Holy Knights"Chris's voice dropped low but high enough for us to hearhim.

"What legend?" a girl piped in.

"The greatest Holy Knight ever, you guys never heard of him?"he replied. Everyone shook their heads confused.

"Well he was the best of the best. I suppose you guys don't know of the 'incident' that happened right before most of us were born."Chris looked at eveyone."Anyways, everyone knows about the forest at the outskirts of the city,well,beyond that forest are the ruins of the original Fortuna City."

Everyone looked at him like he had just gone crazy."You mean to tell me that there was **another **Fortuna City."a guy stepped in.

"Yeah the original city. Anyway a horde of demons were released on the city,a horrible time,many people died and those who survived were most likely tramautized from the experience. The Legend of the Holy Knights, he was the one who saved us from them. The shocking thing was he took all of them down single-handedly. These just weren't minor demons, these were demons straight-out of the depths of Hell Legendary Knight had to be extremely powerful to take down those demons."Chris's voice became daethly serious as he told the tale.

"Who was the Knight?"

"Yeah, is it someone we know?"

"Where is he?"

Chris held up his hands up to the many questions."No one knows what happened to him. After the 'incident' he disappeared. But there are rumors that say he'll return. But there was one rumor that I was positive is true."

"What was the rumor?"

Chris looked at the faces of everyone listening."The rumor that this Knight had the arm of a Devil."

Everyone was silent.

"Are you saying that this 'Legendary Knight' was a devil?"I finally stepped in.

Chris turned to me."Maybe but it's not likely. I mean why would the Holy Knights have a demon in the ranks."

Everyone started on again with the questions but I grabbed my backpack and headed toward the door. But before I left I caught something Chris said.

"Also he supposedly had a lover who probaly lives among us right now..."

His voice trailed off as I ran down the hall.

After ice cream, it was around 4:30 and my promotion was in a hour and a half. Leah said I'd see her then so she went home. I deciced grudgingly to take a ride with Rave. When we got to my house we decided to talk for a minute.

"No way, Halo Reach was awesome, Modern Warfare just can't compare." I protested when he said how boring Halo was.

"I beg to differ, Black Ops can kick Halo's butt anyday."he replied.

We both laughed at the ridiculous conversation we had. After we stopped laughing we leaned against his motocycle and watched the sky.

"Hey Rave."I broke our silence.

"Yeah"he replied.

"Ever hear of the 'Legendary Holy Knight'?I asked.

"Well,yeah,but you gotta ask Giz' 'cause he's the one who told me about this Legend."he said thoughtfully.

"Oh..I see..."I sighed.

"Hey Nora,I'll make you a bet."Rave stood up straight.

"I'm listening."I crossed my arms.

"The next time we have a demon crisis, whoever kills the most demons will get the loser to do anything they want, you up for it."he smiled.

I looked at him,considering what he said.

"Fine. You're on."

**How did you guys like the chapter! Please review and i am still open to suggestions and with that said Later!**


	4. Mission 4:Memories of The Past

**`Disclaimer: I do not own DevilMayCry or any of it's characters(Except for my own OCS)  
**

**Hey guys this is the fourth chapter of DevilMayCry5: Legacy of Vergil! This chapter is where Dante, nero and Patty are on their way to Fortuna City and I'll pretty much explain more later if you think of this chapter as cliffhanger. . Not really much to say right now even though I talk alot so enjoy.  
**

**(Normal POV)**

Nero watched the misty fog that had surrounded the ferry boat that he was taking. The sleeves of his jacket pulled down to not draw attention to his 'cursed' arm. His arms leaning on the rusted railing and the gentle lap of water below him. It had been sixteen years since he left Fortuna to possibly find out more about his arm and who really was. He wondered if he hurt **them** for leaving.

He sighed and grabbed the silver rosary hanging around his neck, passively staring at it as he remembered when he gave it's twin to his one and only child.

**~Flashback~**

'Come here, Nora, that's it, you can do it...'Nero held his arms out to his stumbling daughter who was barely learning how to walk.

The little toddler finally managed to reach her father's arms only to fall at the last minute. Fortunately, Nero caught her in his waiting arms.

'Good job! You did it!'Nero praised his daughter enthusiastically, who in return looked up at him with big, blue eyes and laughed happily.

'How's it going in here, you two?' Kyrie came in and sat down next to Nero.

'Nora finally walked all the way. High-five!'Nero laughed as held his hand up to his daughter. Nora grabbed his hand with her two liitle hands and started to nom on his index finger having no idea what a high-five was.

'You're still teething I see.'Nero said as he watched Nora bite on his finger.

'Oh ,she'll grow out of it. Just wait until she's a little older and she'll be a handful!' Kyrie laughed.p

'I'm more worried about the teen years!'Nero laughed with her.

'Mamamamamamamama'Nora mumbled as she crawled over to Kyrie who picked her up and sat her in her lap.

'Oh, that reminds me! I got something for Nora...'Nero dug around in his pocket to pull out two silver rosaries. He placed one around Nora's neck and pulled one around his own neck.

'There. Now we match.'he smiled at Nora as she grabbed the cross and held it above herself in curiousity.

'How cute! 'Kyrie said as Nora slid out her lap to lay on her back and continued to play with the rosary.

Nero picked up Nora who looked at him blankly.'Just for my little girl.'

Nora and Nero both smiled at each other. Nero sniffed at the air and scrunched up his nose.

'Well someone stinks.'he laughed.

Kyrie stood up and smiled mischievously at Nero.'It's your turn to change her.'

'Uh...I recall I changed her last time.'he lied.

'Nero...I can tell when your lying.'And with that Kyrie left.

Nero looked down at Nora.'You really are a handful.'

**~End of Flashback~**

Nero chuckled at at the memory and then shivered when he remembered the horrid diaper changing.

I'm never going through that thought.

"Hey kid, what are you chuckling to yourself for? Some people might think your wrong in the head."

Nero frowned."Dante, It pisses me off that I'm nearly 33 and your still calling me a kid."

The obnoxious devil hunter sauntered up to Nero to lean on the rail with him.

"It's a force of habit."he laughed."But I am still older than you."

"Yeah, like 60."Nero joked.

Dante frowned."I'm 48. And since I age a little slower than the average human. I'm still lookin' sexy."

"Sexy is way too much exaggeration for you."Dante turned around to see 15 year-old Patty crossing her arms.

"Hey Patty."Dante said without much excitement.

"Don't 'Hey Patty'me."she fumed."I've been looking for you for my payment. 50 bucks pay up!"

Nero looked at Dante knowing full well what was going on.

"I liked it better when all you asked me for was ice cream cones."he sighed.

"Well you should've thought about that before we played poker!"Patty yelled at him.

"You gamble as if you have no debt. When you actually just add to it."Nero sighed shaking his head.

"I'll pay them off, when I pay them off."Dante replied.

"Well I want my money NOW!"Patty stomped your foot.

"Jeez Patty lighten up, if you're angry all the time your hair'll fall out."Dante patted the girl on her head.

Patty smacked away his hand and continued to yell all sorts of curses and profanities at Dante who was half-annoyed by now. The fog horn sounded and Nero got up from the railing to go back inside the cabin.

"Hey Nero, you sure ya' wanna go back now. I mean they might not welcome you back with open arms."Dante called to Nero as he tried to avoid getting smacked in the face by Patty's fist.

"If I don't go back now. Kyrie will lose faith in me."he said without turning."I'm susprised you came by the way you don't get paid for anything."

"There might be jobs considering how many demons there were the last time I went to Fortuna."Dante shrugged.

"Yeah."Nero smirked before walking away. Dante watched Nero's retreating figure.

Before he left for Fortuna, Trish told him something that he couldn't get out of is head.

_"Dante before you leave I want to let you know something."Trish said to him at the docks._

_"Yeah what is it? Have you finally accepted your undying love for me."he said half-seriously._

_She glared at him."No, I recently went on a mission to take care of this demon who was terrorizing Reynole City. Of course it was easy but it's last words took me off guard."_

_Dante's eyes narrowed under his silver-white bangs."What did the bastard say?"_

_"'The King has returned. Mundus has come back..."_

**_ Well that's the fourth chapter for you hope you liked it. The next chapter will pretty much be in Nora's pov again. also the chapter after that will be about when Nero and Nora see each other Dun Dun!. So I hope you guys are looking forward to that. So now i wrap this up and get top writing the fifth. Wolfster over and out and I like pizza!  
_**


End file.
